A Link Between Them
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Malon and Co. are plotting against Link and Zelda! Ocarina of Time. Zelink.
1. The Lost Woods Labyrinth

A Link Between Them

Chapter 1- The Lost Woods Labyrinth

Young Hylian hero Link and young and beautiful Princess Zelda frolicked around the Lost Woods, fully enjoying themselves. Since they met because of the incident of the Ocarina of Time, they became fast friends. Link was secretly in love with the princess but didn't dare let her know.

As they walked around among the tall oaks, Link stared up at the tree covered sky and watched the little birds darting in and out. He felt like he was on an island, far away from anyone who might irritate him. It was just him and his girl.

Zelda also felt the same way. She really enjoyed getting out of the castle once in a while and spending time with her good friend. She felt like nothing in the world could dampen her spirits - even when it started to rain.

It started out as just a drizzle but then multiplied into torrents of rain. "We have to take shelter some where!" Link called over the pouring rain. He grabbed hold of the princess and ducked into a small cave with her. "You alright?" he asked her, pushing a strand of his soggy hair out of his face.

Zelda shivered. She was wet from head to toe and wearing a soggy dress and having wet hair added to the chill. "Yes," she replied weakly.

Link removed his waterlogged sword sheath and dropped it beside him. Then he walked over to the shivering princess, sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry I don't have a towel. But I'll keep you warm as best as I can." He stared into her pitiful looking face with a cheery smile. "The rain will let up and then I'll take you back to the castle."

Young Zelda scooted over closer to Link and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. What time is it?"

"I don't know," Link replied, staring out the entrance of the cave. "I think it's getting dark."

Zelda felt shivers creep up her spine. "Great. If the rain doesn't stop, we'll have to spend the night here. And my father will be worried. And who knows what kind of creatures come out at night." She wrapped her arm around the back of Link and squeezed him.

"Don't be scared," Link comforted, reaching for his sword. "I'll protect you." He looked down at the soggy dress she wore and noticed how it clung to her. "You don't have anything else you could wear, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't think of bringing extra clothes or a cloak or anything." She shivered again. "It sure would speed up the drying process if I could get out of this awful dress."

Link removed the green hat from his head, ringed the water out, and wiped Zelda's damp face with it. "If I had pants under this stupid tunic and could ring my tunic out and give it to you. But I don't."

Zelda removed the brown vest she had been wearing over her pink dress and placed it on the ground. Then she lay herself down and rested her head on it. Seeing her do that gave Link and idea.

He excused himself and ducked out of the cave into the pouring rain and swirling winds. Zelda looked at him curiously but said nothing.

Five minutes had elapsed before Link returned. He had and buddle of soaking leaves and moss in his arms. He laid it on the cave floor and smoothed it out. "There. Get on it, it will be more comfortable." After Zelda rolled onto it, he stepped back and smiled. "I don't think we'll have to stay overnight. But if we do we better be prepared."

"Thank you," Zelda said softly. "But if we do stay overnight where will you sleep?"

"I'll get some more leaves later," he replied, sitting down next to her. "Right now can we talk?"

Zelda looked up at him. "Sure. What about?"

Link sighed. "The Ocarina of Time incident. I hope you don't mind reliving your childhood."

Zelda sat up abruptly. "Of course I don't! I didn't get to enjoy my childhood when you were asleep for seven years! I lived in fear! And then I disguised myself as Sheik! You weren't there to play with me! So of course I don't mind. Even though we are stuck in a cave." She smirked at him and wicked. "Best Friend."

Link blushed. "Well I'm glad I can live my childhood with you, Princess Zelda," he told her confidently. He then placed his hand on her damp golden hair and stroked it gently. "You rest. I'll wake you when the rain stops."

Zelda shut her eyes and listened to the rain splashing down on the grassy terrain outside the crowded rock cave. The sound lulled her to sleep as she lay on the soggy leaves.

* * *

When Zelda awoke she found that her dress had dried up a little but was stiff and the pink was starting to fade. She was confused as to how long she had slept and where Link was. She rolled around on her other side to search the cave for Link. What she saw made her jump. Lying not too far away from her, on another stack of leaves, was Link. His green hat was under his head and his tunic looked like a nightgown because his belt was removed. His eyes were shut tight and his hands were clasped together on top of his chest. Zelda could hear him breathing through his nose. After she had stared at him long enough, wondering, she sat up and gently shook him. He woke up abruptly with a soft, "Huh?" He sat up, shook his sleepy head, and gazed at Zelda. Boy was she a sight! Her short, once golden hair was now dirty blonde and had leaves sticking out of it. Her face was dirty and her dress still clung to her.

Seeing how Link was staring at her, Zelda quickly picked up her brown vest and slipped it on.

Link shook his head and yawned. "Why are you awake? It's passed midnight," he said, lying back down.

Princess Zelda's eyes drew big. "Midnight? We-we're staying over night?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, pointing out to the cave entrance. "The rain hasn't stop. If we try to search for a way out of the Lost Woods we'll be lost for sure."

Zelda's brows drooped. "Oh," she said, dismayed. She lay back down slowly and closed her eyes. "It sure is cold," she said pitifully. She folded her arms over her chest and began to quiver.

Link opened his eyes and watched the princess curiously. "I'm sorry I don't have a blanket. You could cover yourself with leaves."

Zelda tried his suggestion but the damp leaves seemed to make her even colder. She quickly shoved the leaves off of her body and curled up to conserve heat.

Link couldn't stand watching her shiver. He was covered in goose bumps, but he could stand it. He could tell that Zelda had never spent a night in the wilderness before. He had an idea but was afraid that she would take it the wrong way. He watched her struggle to fall asleep for another minute before he finally said, "I...could help you stay warm."

Zelda opened her eyes and looked curiously at her friend. "You could? How?" she asked, straightening herself out.

Link began to feel nervous. "Um.....body heat," he replied quietly. "It's just so cold here that we might freeze! I'm sorry for that stupid idea."

She looked thoughtful for a while before she replied, "We could try." She slowly scooted herself over the damp leaves until she was about a few inches away from her friend. She had never been so close to him before, except to hug him, but never when lying down. She suddenly felt really nervous and awkward and had half a mind to quickly back away. But then an icy blast of wind blew in and nipped at them so she quickly grabbed Link and squeezed him. When the wind had dissipated she slowly looked up at Link nervously, still clinging to him.

"Heh, well, this is awkward," Link said, nervously wrapping his arms around Zelda. "But at least you're warmer now. So try to get some sleep."

Zelda shut her eyes but then quickly opened them. "Link, I'm scared," she said softly, tightening her grip on the boy. "What if a monster comes here?"

Link smiled down at his friend. "Don't worry. Look." He gestured to a small fire lit in front of the entrance to the cave. "Monsters won't come near us when there's a fire going. Don't worry."

Zelda rubbed her cheek against Link's chest as if trying to comfort herself. "Alright, I'll sleep. But what will Impa think?"

The boy looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? Do you think Impa will find us?" He took Zelda's hand gently in his.

"Well, we left Impa in the Kokiri village and told her we would only be gone an hour or two. She's bound to be looking for us by now," Zelda answered him.

"Possibly. Or she could be staying in some Kokiri's house cuz she cares too much about her hair getting wet," Link said, chuckling.

"Hey!" Zelda snapped. "That isn't funny! Impa's been like a mother to me! She wouldn't abandon me just because of her hair!" She quickly jerked her hand away from Link.

The little boy felt penitent as he looked down at Zelda's offended little face. "You're right, and I am sorry," he told her, tenderly taking her delicate hand in his. "She probably will search for us. And if she finds us we have a logical explanation to give her."

Zelda's nerves calmed down and she attempted to sleep. What seemed like seven nights went by but she couldn't drive herself to sleep. Link appeared to have fallen asleep a long time ago, and was oddly talking in his sleep. He said things such as, "I love Zelda," and "Zelda is beautiful," and "Zelda's my best friend." All these things made the young princess blush. But Link also said some others things too like, "My plunger needs waxing," and "Step away from my deku nuts. I collected them." Zelda longed to know what Link's dreams were about. Especially when he started to pucker his lips and make kissy noises.

"He better NOT be dreaming about some _other _girl," Zelda thought.


	2. The OGS

Chapter 2- The O.G.S.

Meanwhile, at Lon Lon ranch, The O.G.S. (Other Girls Society) was having an _early_ morning meeting. Malon, the chairwoman, had called it and was discussing passionately the daily problems.

"Link ignores us! He hangs out too much with that Princess Zelda!" the farm girl cried, banging her fist against the podium in front of her.

Saria, Navi, and Princess Ruto replied simultaneously, "Yeah! She's not great!"

"We have to do something about her! Or else they might grow up together and...who knows what might happen!" Malon exclaimed, a look of worry passing over her face.

Ruto stood up out of her chair and raised her fist. "Yeah! He was supposed to marry me but the king, Zelda's _father_, got him out of it! He said a Hylian could never marry and Zora because I'm a fish! And that Hylians can't live in water! And that Hylians don't lay eggs! Lies, I tell ya! Lies!"

Malon stared at her and blinked. "I'm a Hylian and I can't live under water or lay eggs," she said bluntly.

Ruto started to sit down. "You - you can't? Phooey! There goes _my _romance. Well, still! I won't give up! I mean everyone _knows_ that fairies or Kokiris can't marry Hylians, so why are you two here! I guess we're here to make sure that Link marries Malon and NOT Zelda! Are you with me?"

Saria raised her fist and Navi raised her wing. "Yeah!" they exclaimed.

Malon blushed. "Thanks, gals."

"We can't marry Link but we can still flirt with him!" Navi announced, flying in circles. "But anyways, how do we get Princess Zelda away from Link?"

All the girls looked puzzled. Then Malon spoke up. "I don't know," she said. "First we need to know a little more about this princess."

Navi flew up from her seat proudly. "That is where I come in, fellow Other Girls. I have been studying her lineage in the Royal Library for months now, and I've gathered lots of valuable information."

"Ooh! Tell us!" Saria urged excitedly. "Cuz I'm missing a date with Mido for this meeting!"

Navi looked smug (as smug as fairies can look). "Alright. I found out that her great-great-great-great grandmother was also named Zelda. And some evil person cast a spell on her that made her go into deep, unnatural sleep. Zelda's brother was so overcome by grief that we ordered that all females in the Royal lineage be given the name Zelda. A young boy named Link (not related to the Link we know) was chosen by Zelda's nursemaid, Impa (not related to the Impa we know) to collect the eight shards of the Triforce to wake Zelda up. When that Link did, his wish woke Zelda up and Zelda said that Link was a hero and then she kissed him. Later on Link married Zelda and he became king of Hyrule. They had a son which had a son and so on till it came down to our Zelda's father who had a daughter and continued the tradition, naming her Zelda. And this Link we know is a son of some knight, so he is not related to Zelda, even though he looks a lot like that one Link."

The other girls just stared at her in dismay. "Man!" Malon exclaimed. "So we can't give her the reason that 'she can't be with Link she's related to him' cuz she's not."

"Yeah," Navi said sadly. "And I'm guessing that if we let them grow up and get married that all Princess Zeldas will marry blonde-haired, blue-eyed, non-related Links."

Ruto looked downcast, but then she perked up. "We cannot let that happen!" she exclaimed fervently. "We must stop them from even being friends!"

"Too late," Saria said bluntly, spitting a piece of straw out of her mouth. "They went playing in the Lost Woods yesterday. They haven't come back yet."

"Probably because of the rain," Malon voiced, gesturing out the window. The rain was still coming down in torrents, spilling down on Hyrule Field. "We shouldn't expect the worse until we have more evidence. They don't seem in love. I don't think they'll get married when they're older."

Ruto and Saria stood up in protest. "We're sages! You don't know of the Ocarina of Time incident but we do! We've seen how they act when they grown up!"

"Yeah!" Navi added. "I'm not a sage but I was with Link and I know what happened! That's why I hid in the woods for a few months."

Malon's eyes clouded over. "Oh. But then we can't let that happen! We must tear them apart now so they won't have feelings for each other in the future!"

"Yes!" Ruto agreed, as did the others. "But how? We have to weigh this question in our minds scientifically. We each have to come up with an idea and lay it on the table. Only then can we decide what to do."

"Great idea!" Malon decided. "So we all think up a way to tear them apart and then share our ideas. If our first batch doesn't seem right, we'll repeat the process."

So everyone began to search their minds for a way to ensure future success with Link. Everything in Lon Lon ranch was silent, except for the faint snoring of Talon that could be heard. Once in a while Malon would get up and look across Hyrule Field, hoping to see Link coming out of the Lost Woods. After about half an hour, Malon spoke.

"Does everyone have an idea?" she asked. When all the girls nodded their heads, Malon continued, "I have come up with one and am eager to hear all of yours. I think one possibility is could lie to the king saying that Link is a bad influence on Zelda. Then he would forbid that brat from ever seeing that innocent little Link again."

"Yeah, but how would the king believe us? He would certainly believe the word of his own beloved daughter over the word of us peasants," Saria stated.

"Well, we could trick Zelda into doing something that would prove to her father that Link was a bad influence," Malon suggested, looking proud.

"Like what?" Navi inquired.

"Like maybe she could say a bad word or something or come home with her clothes all torn and muddy or make a fool of herself in front of the whole kingdom," the farm girl explained.

"Hey! That's great!" Ruto exclaimed. "The Hyrule Ball is coming up! Link will probably be taking Zelda! If we can get Zelda to humiliate herself then that would be perfect! And if that doesn't work we could always discuss other possibilities."

Suddenly Navi flew out of her seat. "Yeah but how, you ask, will she humiliate herself" she said. "I know something that would make the king and Impa very _angry_."

"What is it?" Saria asked eagerly.

"Well, if they caught Link kissing Zelda..."

"NO!" Malon screeched in protest. "I want Link's first kiss to be with me! We'll humiliate the stupid princess some other way!" She slammed her fist against the wooden podium.

Navi's wings drooped. "It was just a thought, you don't have to get all worked up about it, yeesh," she muttered.

"So we have to come up with a plan for the Hyrule Ball?" Saria inquired, tilting her head.

Malon narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Exactly. Now this is what we should do..."


	3. Missing: One Female Sheikah

Chapter 3 - Missing: One Female Sheikah

The sun spilled in through the cave entrance, awakening Princess Zelda from sleep. She had been having peculiar dreams of monsters and dragons assaulting the cave. She was very relieved to find that they had just been nightmares and everything was fine. Suddenly she remembered where she was - in Link's arms! She was now warmer and dry and had no more use for Link's body heat. She could now get back to her pile of leaves and catch up on whatever sleep she had missed. But something held her back. Maybe it was the fear of waking Link up. Or maybe it was something else. She, herself, was not certain. She stayed still for what seemed to be five minutes before she felt Link stir.

Link opened his eyes sleepily and smiled down at his friend. "You awake?" he asked softy, nudging the top of her head slightly with his cheek.

Zelda shook off her sleepiness and replied, "Yeah, I'm awake. What time do you think it is?"

Link squinted at the sky that was barely visible outside the cave. "I would say it is about 7:00 in the morning," he answered.

The princess' heart sank. "Great. I wonder what my father will think when I come back from being gone for nearly a whole day."

Link tightened his grip on the young girl's body in attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, Zel. I'll explain everything to him. I won't let you take the blame for this. You're my best friend."

Zelda's heart began to beat fast and she felt her face grow hot. "Thanks," was all she could come up with to say. She awkwardly scooted herself higher on the leaf pile so she could be face-to-face with the boy. "You're my best friend, too."

Link smiled at her kindly. "You know, when the older you sent me back in time and I arrived back in the Temple of Time, I thought of what I would do next. I couldn't very well go back to the Kokiri Village because I found out that I'm a Hylian. And with Navi gone I only had one friend left - you. It wasn't too hard sneaking past your lazy guards to your courtyard. And I was so happy to see that you were safe. So sending me back in time wasn't really a waste, was it?"

Zelda shook her head, almost hitting Link in the nose. "No, it wasn't. But I'm back to my young, foolish self."

Link smiled happily. "I don't mind. You're still my best and only friend. I....would do anything for you." He suddenly mustered up enough courage to kiss her forehead.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the cave. Then they stopped. Link and Zelda peered curiously at the entrance, expecting a monster to pop up any minute. What did come wasn't much short of a monster. Suddenly Impa appeared in the entrance, tapping her foot.

"Well, well, well. Now I know where you've gone off to, Princess. You're father will be very displeased to hear this," she said, shaking her head.

Link quickly threw Zelda off him and stood up. "I can explain!" he exclaimed. "We weren't doing what you think we were! It was cold! We would've frozen to death if we hadn't stayed close!"

Impa glance at Zelda who nodded at her pitifully. "Alright," she sighed. "I believe Zelda."

Link wiped the sweat off his brow. "Fewf, I was afraid it wouldn't be that simple."

Impa examined the princess for a while. "If I didn't know about that storm I would've asked what happened to you," she said. "So c'mon, pack up your things and let's get out of here. I'll be waiting for you outside."

After Link and Zelda packed up their things and put out the fire completely, they exited the cave. They looked around to see where Impa was but she was nowhere in sight. "Impa?" Zelda called in panic. "Impa!"

"Where did she go?" Link asked. "She wouldn't just leave us!"

Zelda cupped her hands around her mouth. "Impa!"


	4. Lost in the Lost Woods

Chapter 4- Lost in the Lost Woods

Link and Zelda went searching for Impa which wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. They soon found themselves going in circles.

"We've past this tree before, Link," Zelda said, dragging behind the young hero. "We're going in circles!'

Link flopped down in a bed of clovers, defeated. "Alright, I give up. We're lost!"

Zelda flopped down beside him. "I'm exhausted and so thirsty!" she complained, gasping.

Link took out the canteen that was attached to his belt. "Here, you can have my water," he said, handing it to her.

She looked down at the canteen and then back up at her friend. "Link, are you sure?" she asked him.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. That is, if you don't mind that I already drank a little out of it."

The young princess looked down at the canteen and then thought of how dry her throat was. "I don't mind. Thanks." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Link's face turned rouge. He rubbed the cheek she had set her fair lips upon, dazed. He turned on his side to face Zelda, who had sat up and was drinking from the canteen. He propped his head up with his hand and gazed at her with a smile. Then she turned to him and said something. But to Link it sounded like she was far off in the distance. Finally she got through to him.

"Link!" she exclaimed.

Link quickly shook his head out of dream land. "Huh?" he asked.

"I said you can have your water back. Make sure to drink it when you're thirsty," she replied, handing him the canteen.

He took it and stared at it. _"Of course I'll drink it," _he thought, _"she set her lovely lips upon it." _Suddenly he realized what he was thinking and started to hit himself on the head (much to Zelda's curiosity). "What are you thinking, Link? You're only 10!"he exclaimed out loud

Zelda stared at him and tilted her head. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"You look so cute when you tilt your head like that," he said dreamily. Suddenly he realized what he just said and quickly covered his mouth. "I-I mean!..."

Princess Zelda grinned happily. "Thanks!" she said, tilting her head again. Link just sat there, rubbing the back of his neck. Zel soon lay back down in the clover and looked up at the tree covered sky. Link did the same. "I wonder what happened to Impa..." she said.

"Yeah," Link agreed. "I do too."

Suddenly Zelda sat up swiftly. "Well we're going to find her!" she exclaimed. "If I was lost she wouldn't just lie around like this! She'd look for me! So I'm going to do the same!" She jumped up on her feet.

"Me too!" Link jumped up too and attached his canteen to his belt. "So come on!"

The two walked out of Clover Grove (as Link had called it) and turned to the east. "As soon as we find that stream we'll know which way we're going," said Princess Zelda. "We need to keep our eyes peeled for any little hint that might tell us where Impa went."

"Like this?" Link asked. He pointed down to the ground where ominous prints were embedded in the soft mud.

Zelda came to Link's side and looked down at the ground. "Those don't look like regular footprints!" she observed. "They look more like monster tracks. Link, what if Impa was abducted by monsters?" She gasped.

Link shook his head. "C'mon, there aren't any more monsters in the Lost Woods. It's perfectly safe; G rated!"

She clung to his arm and pointed down at the tracks. "Well then what are these?" The tracks were large and circular.

The boy thought for a minute. "Well, Impa could've been bouncing on her rear or something," he guessed.

"I don't think so," Zelda replied. "If monsters didn't take her where else would she go? She wouldn't just dessert us."

After a long discussion, Link and Zelda decided to follow the tracks. The tracks led up a path that was embroidered by tall, thick trees. The path curved up a hill and the end could not be seen. As the two friends followed it, the air became muggy and a misty fog appeared. They couldn't see far ahead of them and periodically bumped into each other. After about an hour of following the path, Link stepped in some water.

"Zelda!" he called out. "I think we found the stream!" As Link inspected the water he felt something bump into him. "Zelda?" he asked.

Zelda squeaked. "Oh, it's you," she panted.

"Yeah. I don't think we can follow the stream because the path doesn't go along side the bank. There are too many trees. I think we must cross the stream," Link informed.

She looked worried. "But, Link, we don't know how deep that is," she pointed out. "And it's probably very muddy. I couldn't get through it in my sandals."

The boy thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll carry you. I'm wearing perfect boots for this and can easily get through the stream. But you might not be able too."

The princess sighed. "Alright," she agreed. "There doesn't seem to be any other way. We can't turn back; I didn't see anywhere else we could leave the path. And the tracks do stop here."

"Right," Link agreed. "Now hold still." He swooped forward and lifted Zelda in his arms. One of his arms supported her legs and the other one supported her upper back. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck so she wouldn't fall. "Alright," he said. "Are you ready to cross?"

She shifted into a more comfortable position and replied, "Yeah."

So Link took one step foreword. The muddy water clung to his boot. He took a few more steps, making a sloshing noise.

"You okay?" the young princess asked him.

"Yeah," Link replied as he trudged through the mud. "It is pretty deep, but I can make it."

It took him a little more effort and time to cross the stream than he had imagined. He had to make his way through the fog as well as the mud and had to make sure that no mud got on Zelda. In one part of the stream the mud was so thick that his boot actually came off. He didn't notice this at first until right before he took a step with his bare foot, Zelda spotted it. All in all, it took about ten minutes to cross.

When they finally got to the other side, the fog had disappeared. They could now see a narrow dirt road lined with many trees.

"Great job, Link," Zelda said. She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

Link moaned happily and almost dropped the princess. But Zelda's sharp yell shook him out of dream land.

"Link!" she screamed.

Suddenly everything went black.


	5. Skull Kid

Chapter 5- Skull Kid

When consciousness was returned to Link, the bleak darkness lingered. He dare not open his eyes; he had no inkling to where he even was. He felt as if a blanket of ice was covering him. Yet something under him felt soft. Suddenly he heard a noise. A soft tune like a serenade of flowers. But then the music faded as if it had been all in his mind. He felt weary and confused. He somehow had to find out where he was. His hand groped around the soft surface he was lying on for his sword; but he could not find it. Suddenly he heard an impish voice say, "Nice tunic!" The voice sounded oddly familiar. Risking everything, Link thrust his eyes open and sat up.

His eyes were opened and he realized where he was. He was sitting on a lawn in a grove surrounded by dismal trees with grey boughs. He saw no one; only a hollowed out stump was present. But the voice had come from somewhere; he had to find out. When he stumbled onto his feet he realized something; he was in his underwear! _"Where's my hat and tunic?" _the boy thought. But that _would _explain the chilliness that was about him. Suddenly a soft hum caught his ears. Hylians had good hearing because of their pointed ears, so Link could follow the sound to see where it was coming from.

He followed the sound stealthily in the grass to find that it was coming out of the stump. He leaned up against it and tried not to breathe heavily. After he counted to three in his mind, he stuck his hand in the stump and thrust something out of it onto the lawn.

There lay Skull Kid. He was holding his wooden flute in his hand and looking confused. Yet, instead of wearing his straw hat and usual tattered garments, he wore a green tunic and hat. _Link's_ green tunic and hat.

Being startled by Skull Kid, Link stepped back. "Skull Kid!" he exclaimed. "I-I don't understand!" Link looked as if he had been betrayed as he gazed at the little imp.

Skull Kid actually looked penitent for a second. But then his expression turned into an evil smile. "I am a Kokiri again!" he laughed evilly. "I have the clothes!"

"Skull Kid, give those back!" Link demanded stepping closer to him. "I can't go around in my underwear!"

"Heh heh heh," Skull Kid laughed. "Seems like you'll have too!" Link lunged toward him but the imp-ish creature disappeared into thin air.

"Great," Link grumbled. Then he suddenly realized something. "Where's my Zelda?!" he called out to the empty wood. But not even a bird responded. Link looked around the grove for any signs of the princess, but she was gone. The boy's heart was overcome with grief and sorrow. "Skull Kid took Zelda," he wailed, almost crying. "He's going to hurt her! Or even kill her! I'll never see her again!" And just the thought made his eyes filled with tears. He wandered around the small grove for another ten minutes before he made up his mind. "But I won't let that happen! I'll rescue her! Even if I'm in my underwear! All I have to do is find my sword..." His eyes scanned the grove for any signs of his little sword. Fortunately, he found it by the stump and picked it up. He soon found his way out of the grove and followed an unfamiliar path. The steady wind chilled him to the bone. Just as he thought of a nice warm fire, something green caught his eye. There, draped on a near-by stump, was his tunic and hat. "Hey!" he exclaimed, running up to it. "My clothes!"

After he put his tunic and hat on he started up the path again. "Why would Skull Kid just openly give my tunic back?" he wondered as he walked. The path was very long and narrow and Link searched for a break in the bordering trees where Zelda could be hidden. After he had been walking the path for over an hour, he noticed a path going off into the east. _"Zelda," _he thought. He gratefully welcomed the new path and headed out onto it. Shadowy black birds flew in and out of the tree tops above him as the wind whispered through the tall grass. Suddenly he heard a faint whine. It sounded like someone was calling out to him. He quickened his pace. The path soon turned into another clearing, and there in the middle, tied to a broken stump and gagged, was Princess Zelda.

Link jumped up in excitement and then raced to Zelda. As he untied and ungagged her, he said, "I'm so glad you're alive! And I'm so glad Skull Kid didn't steal your clothes!"

Zelda looked at him as if he were crazy. "What do you mean? Skull Kid? I thought he was our friend?" She stood up after Link had finished untying her.

"Yeah, Skull Kid captured us. He stole my tunic but on the way here I found it," he replied.

"Yeah, lucky for me you found it," she said under her breath. "But I didn't know Skull Kid captured me. I woke up and no one was here. Why would Skull Kid steal your tunic anyways?" she inquired, a gentle breeze blowing her short golden hair.

"Sounds to me like he wants to be a Kokiri again. But one thing puzzles me. Why would he steal my clothes but then drop it somewhere? And those tracks we followed didn't look like his," the boy pointed out.

Princess Zelda tensed up. "Maybe the same monster that kidnapped Impa kidnapped him," she said solemnly.

"We don't know Impa was kidnapped by a monster. But I think we should look for more tracks. Skull Kid and Impa might be in trouble," Link said, his hands on her shoulders. "Now let's go."

"Alright," Zelda replied. "But can I stay close to you so I won't get hurt?"

Link thought this request was strange. He knew his friend well and there was one thing she wasn't - a scaredy-cat. But still she was too special to refuse. "Sure," he said with a grin. He took her hand in his and the two walked out of the clearing together.

Soon they found themselves at a fork in the road. "Where to now?" Zelda inquired.

Link turned his head and looked at each road carefully. Suddenly a loud cry pierced the morning air. Link's ears perked up and he could tell which direction it was coming from. "This way," he replied. So the two took the left path. The path took them up a misty hill and down into a swamp.

"Link!" Zelda complained, slightly holding up her dress. "How am I supposed to get across here?"

Link, who was already half way across the swamp, turned back and walked to the shore. He slid his arms under her lightweight body and lifted her up into his arms. "The same way you did before," he replied. "But this time we're not going to get ambushed by Skull Kid." So he waded across the swamp with his princess in his arms. However, it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing. Flies buzzed about the swamp and a nasty smell drifted through the air. None the less, Zelda was actually enjoying herself. As Link crossed, Zelda stuck her arm down his tunic and gently tickled his tummy. A smile appeared on the boy's face as he protested. "Hey! Quit it!" Zelda stopped and removed her hand, but looked up into his eyes with an adorable smile.

"Aren't you having fun?" she asked, gazing at him.

Link's face turned red and he smiled nervously. "Yeah, this is the most fun I've ever had on an adventure." Then he turned his attention back to the task on hand.

After they had gotten to the other shore, he set her down and they continued their journey. The path soon became foggier. After walking about mile, they couldn't see a thing in front of them. Suddenly two round lights appeared, not too far ahead of them. They were like fiery red moons as they shown through the fog. Suddenly a deep rumbling growl was heard, causing Zelda to jump behind Link in terror. Link drew his sword and cast a protective arm in front of Zelda. "Stay back, Zel," he instructed. Then he stepped closer, his sword's tip skyward. "Come out, beast!" he challenged. The monster just growled. "Come out and I'll teach you not to threaten my Zelda!" Though no one could see it, Zelda blushed at what he just said. Link waited as seconds ticked by for some movement of those red eyes. The growling continued, but the eyes didn't move. Finally, just as the boy glanced back to see if Zelda was still there, they did. Out of the veil of fog and shadow sprung a great green creature. It had bright red eyes and slimy green skin. It wasn't shaped like anything familiar - it was a just total monster.

It went soaring over Link, hitting the boy down with its monstrous tail. Then it landed in front of Zelda and bore its teeth. Zelda screamed in terror and started to back away. She looked over behind the beast to see Link knocked out on the ground. "Link!" Zelda screamed. Suddenly the monster lunged.

The dark vials were lifted away and Link could see again. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He suddenly jumped in alarm. There was his best friend Zelda, playing tug-o-war with the monster. She had a stick in her hand and was trying to get it out of the beast's mouth. "Zelda!" Link cried in horror. Hearing that the boy was up, the monster quickly released the stick and went after Link.

Link swung his sword bravely, but his efforts were in vain. The monster knocked the sword out of Link's hand with great might, sending it flinging into the forest. There was only one thing left for Link to do - run! He dashed off with great speed, the monster at his heels. He passed many trees and logs and ran through many spider webs. Suddenly he saw a cliff up ahead. But he noticed it a moment too late, for he was running too fast to stop now. Zelda gasped in horror as she watched her best friend fall off the edge of the cliff, the monster falling after him.

"Link!" Zelda screamed, her eyes filling with tears. "Link!" She dashed up the path as fast as she could and stopped at the edge of the cliff. She looked across the cliff, misty-eyed, as she thought of her best friend. She suddenly fell to her knees in sorrow and covered her face. "Link, oh Link!"

"Why are you crying?" came a voice. The voice was comforting yet familiar.

"Huh?" Zelda asked, slowly removing her hands from her face. She got up and looked around. "Who said that?"

"I did," answered a voice. Zelda looked down to see a hand holding on to a rock at the edge of a cliff. There Link dangled above the treacherous murky water below.

"Link!" Zelda squealed with joy. "You-you're alive?" She just couldn't believe that her friend hadn't fallen.

Link smiled up at her. "Yes," he replied. "But I can't hang down here all day."

"Oh, sorry!" Zelda apologized. She held down her hand and Link grabbed it. Then, with all her might, she heaved him back on top of the cliff. It was a strong pull and it landed the boy right on top of his friend. "Oh, Link!" Zelda exclaimed, embracing him. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Link smiled back at her and tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "I'm glad I'm alive, too. Cuz you're a wonderful friend."

The young princess blushed. She clung onto his neck as he stood up, bringing her up with him. The young hero looked around and then back into Zelda's eyes. "I think we better start up again," he whispered as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

Zelda suddenly realized what she was doing and released him. "Right, sorry," she apologized. "But where do we go? You have no sword. The trail ends here."

"Oh, no it doesn't," came an impish voice. Zelda and Link turned around to see Skull Kid and Impa coming out of the woods.

"Skull Kid! Impa!" Link exclaimed joyously as Zelda ran to hug her nursemaid. "Wh-what happened?"

"I found this lady," Skull Kid replied proudly.

"Tell us on the way out of here," Zelda said as she clung to Impa.

So as Impa led the group out of the Lost Woods, Skull Kid explained everything. "I had been following you on your journey, little Link and Zelda," he told them. "And I had heard you talking about some lost Sheikah nursemaid/bodyguard. I didn't care too much at first; I just wanted your clothes. So I ambushed you and hid you in one grove and the princess in another. But after I stole your clothes, I felt bad so I put them on a rock and went to find your bodyguard. I found her in captivity and a monster was guarding her. I drove the monster out a freed her!"

"That must have been the monster I fought," Link said to Zelda. On the rest of the trip back to Hyrule Castle, the two best friends gave an account of their whole adventure. When they got back, Link was given a special room to stay in and Skull Kid returned to the Lost Woods.


	6. Who Will Link Take?

Chapter 6 - Who Will Link Take?

The next morning, Link sat on the green grass of Hyrule Garden. His feet were dipped in a trickling blue stream and his face was lifted up towards the sky. He breathed in the pure air and sighed contently. Zelda appeared suddenly from the entrance of the garden and took a seat next to him. She was wearing her royal dress but not the sock-cap thing. Link turned to her in surprise. "You're not wearing the sock on your head?" he asked.

Zelda shook her head. "No," she replied. She leaned her head against his shoulder and gazed up into his eyes. She then noticed that he had recently grown slightly taller than she was. "Isn't nice to be out of those awful woods?"

Link nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "It is," he replied. "Though it wasn't too bad because you were with me."

Zelda's face reddened she looked down at the ground. "We certainly have gone through a lot together," she said quietly.

Link tightened his grip around her and nodded. "That's why we're so close." He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lon Lon Ranch, another O.G.S. meeting was being held.

"So what are we going to do about the Hyrule Ball?" Navi inquired.

"Yeah," Ruto put in. "How are we going to embarrass them?"

Malon's eyes shifted about the room and then she spoke softly. "We're not."

Saria gasped. "We're not?"

Malon nodded. "Right; we're not. Because, they aren't going together. All four of us will ask until one of us succeeds. He won't take her; he'll take one of us!"

"Oh," Navi realized. "I'll ask him first and then report back to you with the news."

Navi flew out of Lon Lon Ranch and into the vast Hyrule Field. She was happy to find Link walking out of Castle Town, whistling a soft tune. She flew up to him presently, for he had no idea yet of her intentions.

"Hi, Link," she greeted, flying in circles above his head. "What'chu doin'?"

Link halted and looked up at Navi in surprise. "Navi! Where have you been all this time? Oh, and I'm looking for a flower for Zelda."

"I've been around," Navi replied casually. Then, realizing what he had just said in his last sentence, she tried not to scream. "Oh, you're friends with the princess?" she asked, trying to play casual.

Link nodded. "Yep. We're great friends. I feel like I've known her all my life," he said, smiling big.

Navi looked at him pleasantly but on the inside she was screaming. "Oh, well, you know, the Hyrule Ball is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

The young boy shook his head vigorously. "No thanks, I don't like balls," he replied. Then he proceeded to walk away.

Navi, knowing nothing else to do, flew away back to Lon Lon Ranch. When she came back into the main room of the little farm house, she was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did he say yes?"

"What did he say?"

"Is he taking you?"

Navi couldn't think with the din of the girls' voices. Seeing that, Malon banged the top of her podium with a meat mallet. "Quiet!" the little farm girl bellowed. Everyone fell silent. Then Malon turned to Navi. "Now, tell us in your own words what happened."

Navi sighed in relief. "Well, I caught him walking out of Castle Town. He said he was picking a flower for Zelda. Then I asked him if we could go together and he told me he didn't like balls!" she exclaimed, almost crying

Before anyone else could put in a word, Saria jumped up. "I've known Link for years! I can get him to go!" After Malon gave the okay, she was on her way. Link was now by the bridge, stooping down to pick some Golden Mist Flowers. As Saria walked down the hill from Lon Lon Ranch, she had a small guilty feeling. "What if Link does go with me?" she asked herself. "What will Mido think?" Picturing Mido's upset face brought a tear to her eye. "But!" she exclaimed, shoving away the guilt and sorrow. "I have to do it! Or Malon will kick me out of the O.G.S.!" With that, she walked up to Link. "Hi, Link!" she greeted.

Link turned around, completely surprised to see Saria standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought Kokiri weren't allowed to leave the Forest."

"The Deku Tree let me," Saria said with a proud smile. She tried to ignore the delicate flowers in Link's hand. "Anyways, do you want to go with me to the Hyrule Ball?"

Link shook his head slowly. "No thanks," he said, looking down at the flowers. "I would, but I don't like dancing."

Saria hung her head in defeat and trudged back to Lon Lon Ranch. "No good," she reported to the group. "He says he doesn't like dancing."

Ruto jumped up from her chair. "You just didn't give him enough charm!" she said. "He surely won't be able to refuse his own fiancée."

"But the king got him out of marrying you," Navi reminded.

But Princess Ruto was already out the door. She stomped down the hill to the stream with a confident look on her face. Link was now facing the sneak, so she sneaked up behind him. "Boo!" she said, making him jump.

When Link turned around, a look of disgust appeared on his face. Out of all the other girls, Ruto was his least favorite.

"Hi, fiancée!" Ruto greeted cheerfully.

"I don't have to marry you!" Link barked. "The king said so himself! And he outranks your father!"

Ruto wanted to argue back, but then she remembered her charm. "Alright, friend," she said in a low voice. Then she gently pushed him to the ground with her webbed hand. "So...do you want to go with me to the Hyrule Ball?" she whispered.

Link jumped up immediately and clung to his flowers protectively, as if she was trying to take them. "No!" he yelled.

"Why not?" Ruto whined, forgetting her charm. "You should take me!"

"I don't want to take you," Link answered, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" the Zora princess called. "But the king would want the hero of Hyrule to be at the ball! You should go!"

Link stopped. "Yeah, he would. But I don't like balls. Fine...." he began with a sigh. "I'll go."

"Yes!" Ruto exclaimed happily. She started to do an _unskilled_ victory dance.

"But NOT with you!" Link shouted, causing Ruto to stop dancing. She just stared at him and blinked for a while before she spoke.

"Well, who else would you take, silly?" she asked, laughing slightly.

Link thought for only a moment before he declared, "With Zelda! I'll go ask her!" With that, he took off before Ruto could object.

"Wait!" Ruto cried. Knowing that she had failed and actually made things worse, she high-tailed back to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon was very disappointed to hear the news.

"You made things worse!" Malon exclaimed in anger. She was so outraged that she actually broke her meat mallet in half. "If you want things done right, you have to do 'em yourself!" With that, she raced out.

Malon called out to Link just before he entered Castle Town. Not knowing that Ruto and Malon were in the same alliance, he halted. Not wasting anytime, Malon exclaimed, "You can't take Zelda to the ball! You just can't!"

Link looked at the exhausted farm girl, confused. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because!" Malon gasped. "I love you!"

Link was shocked yet disgusted. He had only thought of Malon as a friend, nothing more. But here she was, professing her love to him. "What?!" he exclaimed, jumping back. "I-I'm sorry, I...uh...you're only my friend!" He was unsure of a nice way to put that he had no interest in her.

Malon was crushed to hear this. She suddenly felt too exhausted to even think up another plan. "Alright..." she began softly. But then a fire lit up in her eyes. "Take your stupid Zelda! But this won't be end!" she declared. Then, her limbs finding new life, she raced away.

* * *

As Link walked back to the garden courtyard where he had left Zelda, he started to get doubts. "What if Zelda doesn't accept my invitation? What if she's going with someone else?" he asked himself, worried. But his worries soon melted away at the sight of Zelda's smile as she greeted him. Link, feeling suddenly shy, dropped down to the ground with a love sick look on his face. Zelda giggled as he lay there. Suddenly he lifted up the hand with the bouquet of Golden Mist Flowers in it.

"Aw, thank you!" Zelda said as she took the flowers. "You're so sweet, best friend." At that comment, Link became even more dazed. But Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Link stared into her shining eyes for literally a minute before he remembered what he wanted to ask his best friend. "Zelda, I have a question..." he began slowly.

"Yes?" Zelda asked curiously, tilting her head.

Seeing the tilt of her head, Link suddenly felt lovesick again; but he tried to overcome it as he asked bravely, "Do you want to come with me to the Hyrule Ball?"

A wave of shyness suddenly crashed over Zelda. She looked at the ground, slightly swaying side to side. "I'd love too," she replied softly.

Link suddenly became very excited. Seeing his excitement, Zelda didn't feel so shy anymore. "Great, best friend!" he exclaimed, taking her hands in his. "I'm a bad dancer though."

Zelda giggled. "That's alright," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'm not too good myself." She drew the boy into a warm embrace.


	7. The Mastermind Plot

Chapter 7- The Mastermind Plot

The O.G.S. sat in their chairs waiting for Malon to return. They were talking amongst themselves as they waited.

"I don't think she'll be able to beat _my_ charm," Ruto said snobbily.

"Hah! What charm?" Navi scoffed. "You couldn't manipulate a tadpole to go with you!"

"I miss Mido!" Saria whined, ignoring the girls' argument. The other girls turned and stared at her.

"Mido?" asked Navi. If she had a head, she would've tilted it. "We're the Other Girls Society, our target is Link."

Saria sighed. "Yes, I know. But I'm only in this group because I want friends. At first I did join to get Link but now he's just my friend. But I feel bad for being in this group...it's what Mido said to me yesterday..." Ruto and Navi waited with wide eyes and curiosity for her to continue. "He said that he...loves me," she finished softly.

The other girls were about to say something when Malon stormed in. The fire in her eyes matched the color of her hair. "He refused me!" Malon yelled. "He refused ME!"

"What happened?" Saria inquired, momentarily forgetting her own troubles.

Malon calmed down a bit and sat down in front of her podium. "I told him of my love for him! But he doesn't love me back!" Her distressed expression suddenly turned into an evil grin. "Yet..."

"What are you planning to do?" Saria asked, on the edge of her seat.

"Nothing!" Malon whined. "I don't know what to do! But I guess we're going to humiliate them some way at the Hyrule Ball, cuz we failed to keep them from going together."

"Oh," Navi realized. "That's smart. What are we going to do?"

"Come up with a plan!" Malon exclaimed, putting her hands on her head. "Everyone think!" The girls sat thinking for a while before anyone could come up with a plan. It was harder than they thought. Their first plan failed so now they had to come up with something better. Finally, someone spoke.

"Well, at the ball we could spill punch on Zelda and blame Link," Ruto suggested.

Malon thought for only a second before she said, "No, it wouldn't work. Link would say he didn't and Zelda would believe him."

"Yeah," Navi agreed solemnly. "Well, we could push him and make him spill punch all over her," the blue fairy suggested.

"Wouldn't work," Saria said frankly as she shook her head. "Link would say someone bumped him and Zelda would forgive him."

"Well, we have to do something!" Malon cried. "We could expose them or...I don't know, think of something!"

The three other girls huddled in a circle and whispered as Malon gazed out the window. She could make out a few words her friends were saying like 'water balloon,' and 'tomato sandwich.' She gazed out into Hyrule Field and saw the moon shining on one specific tree. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Girls!" she cried. The girls immediately shut up and turned their attention to their leader. "I have the perfect idea! We could spy on them and when the moment's just right we can shine a big spot light on them! All of Hyrule will see and they'll be humiliated and Zelda's father won't like it!"

Ruto's face lit up. "You mean if they hugged or something?"

"Yeah," Malon nodded with enthusiasm.

"But where would _we_ get a spotlight?" Saria inquired. "We're not rich."

"Yeah, but there's one located on one of the towers in the castle! If one of us could go up there and wait for the other spies' signal, it would be perfect!" Malon exclaimed passionately.

A smile appeared on all the girls' faces. "So me, Navi, and Saria spy on them through the curtains of the ball room and then you can shine on them," Ruto said.

Malon felt her insides churn inside of her. "What?!" she exclaimed. "I-I can't go up there! I'm afraid of heights!"

"Then I'll go," Saria volunteered, solving the problem. "I love climbing trees so I won't have any problem."

"What is the spotlight made of, Malon?" Ruto asked, raising her hand.

"Fairy dust and moon light," Malon replied. "The fairy dust inside of it collects moon light so it can shine. It's pretty simple. And I've seen people work it so it doesn't look too hard. And I'm strong enough to turn it facing the ball room cuz of the work I've with the horses. It will be easy."

"But Malon," Navi began with a look of worry. "Won't we look suspicious? I mean, a bunch of plain girls and a fairy surrounded by royalty."

"I'm NOT plain!" Ruto screeched.

"We were invited, though," Malon replied. "We'll wear our best gowns and we'll blend in. Link and Zelda won't even know we're there."

"It's fool proof!" Ruto cackled. "Great job!"


	8. The Hyrule Ball

Chapter 8- The Hyrule Ball

When the day of the Hyrule Ball came around, everyone was excited. Even the O.G.S. was excited; well, for other reasons. The ball was being held in the evening so there was still time to take care of last minute details.

Impa helped young and beautiful Princess Zelda choose out a gown to wear. But Link, on the other hand, had no idea what to wear. So he approached Impa when she wasn't with Zelda and asked her.

"I don't know," Impa replied.

That answer didn't satisfy the boy. "Should I wear my hero's clothes? Or something else?" he asked, nervously.

"Calm down, calm down!" Impa exclaimed, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders. "You're acting as if you're getting married. Anything will be fine. But if you really want my opinion, I think you should wear -"

"No!" Link shrieked. "I look horrible in tuxedoes! They make me look like a little boy!"

"Well, aren't you?" Impa asked, putting her hands on her hips. Link's jitters were somewhat amusing. "And I wasn't going to say you should wear a tux. I was going to say that you should wear the red tunic Zelda gave you for your birthday."

Link's eyes lit up at the idea. "That's perfect!" he exclaimed. "Thanks! I'll go get it ready!" He was about to run away when he stopped. "Can I play with Zelda today?" he asked the Sheikah.

Impa shook her head. "Sorry, she'll be busy getting ready for the ball. And don't come in her room cuz I'll probably be helping her with her dress."

"Okay, ma'am, I won't!" Link agreed. Then he took off down the hall.

* * *

Before they knew it, evening had arrived. The ball room was soon filled with people, wearing exquisite clothing. Music wasn't playing, for the king had not arrived yet. So people just stood around and talked and ate. The O.G.S. dispersed among these regal people, watching Link. The boy was dressed in an elegant red tunic that complimented the color of his hair. He was standing around, trying not to be crushed by big people as he waited for his date to arrive. He didn't yet see anyone he knew until Talon came up.

"Hello, boy," Talon said as he yawned. "I wasn't planning on coming here but my Malon insisted."

At the mention of Malon, Link shuddered. But he didn't see her anywhere so he guessed that she was out on the terrace with some of the other guests. "Do you have a date?" he asked curiously.

Talon chuckled. "Me? Have a date? Before Malon's mother died, I promised to stay true to her. And I'm keeping that promise."

Link nodded and understood. If Zelda died he would never look at any other girl. That was the promise he made mentally from that moment on.

"What about you, m'boy?" Talon asked. "Do you have a date?"

Link's face turned as red as his tunic. He looked down at his rouge boots and replied softy, "Yeah, kinda. I'm waiting for Zelda to arrive."

The fat man laughed merrily, his belly jiggling. "Ho ho ho, how cute! You have a thing for the princess, eh?"

The boy's face was now redder than his tunic. "Yeah, I guess," he answered shyly.

Talon nodded. "I thought so. Malon was complaining about it the other day. She's afraid you and the princess will go off and elope and she won't have any friends. At least that's what she told me. Anyways, I think your little friend is here."

Link whirled around and scanned the crowd for Princess Zelda. He noticed her almost immidiately, for she seemed to stand out from the crowd. Her short blonde hair was in her usual pullback; but there was a crown of Golden Mist Flowers in her hair. She wore an elegant crimson ball gown that glittered and shined. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps that fitted perfectly over her shin shoulders. Her long dress went down to the floor, covering her feet. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a bashful look on her face as she slowly walked toward Link. Impa was behind her, also wearing a dress. But Link was so mystified by Zelda that he took no notice that this was the first time he had seen the Sheikah in a dress.

"Go on," Impa whispered to the princess, giving her a little push. Zelda slowly stepped toward Link, feeling really nervous.

She stopped right in front of the boy, her head tilted downward. "Hi, Link," she said shyly, looking up at him.

Link stood there in awe. It took him a few minutes before he managed to say, "You look beautiful."

The compliment made Zelda's face even rosier as she softly replied, "You look handsome." But when she noticed that the boy was wearing his birthday present from her she suddenly felt more comfortable; how she used to feel around him. A big smile lit up on her face, making her even the more beautiful. "You're wearing the tunic!" she exclaimed, an excited gleam in her aquamarine eyes.

Seeing that Zelda was no longer nervous, Link soon felt his old self return. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Does it really make me look handsome?"

"Definitely," she replied truthfully with a nod. She then said another word, but the clapping that had suddenly started drowned her out. They looked up to the stage to see the royal curtains pull back and the king of Hyrule appear.

"Welcome, welcome, my loyal subjects!" the king exclaimed jollily. "Welcome to the 25th annual Hyrule Ball! Are you having a good time?" He paused to hear the roar of the crowd. When he had had enough cheering he raised his hands in the air, causing the room to fall silent. "I would like for my daughter and her friend to come up here now." Hearing that, Link and Zelda headed for the stage. When they climbed up the marble steps to the marble platform and saw all those faces looking at them, they suddenly felt very nervous. "This is the young man who saved our kingdom," the king pronounced, slapping Link on the back. Link coughed and wheezed for a second before the crowd started to cheer. Then it again suddenly became silent. "He is a GREAT friend of my daughter," the king said, gesturing to Zelda. Link and Zelda both blushed.

The Other Girls Society members who were dispersed among the crowd scowled. "He's a better friend of me," Malon muttered. "He bought Epona. I didn't see him by a lousy castle horse."

Link and Zelda stood together in front of the king for a while while PictoBoxes flashed at them. "This is a perfect picture for me to paint!" exclaimed an old man as he looked through his PictoBox.

When the publicity was over, Link and Zelda and the king came down off the stage and the music started playing. Everyone started to dance while Link and Zelda searched for any empty place on the floor. Malon, Ruto, and Navi weaved though the crowd, following them.

"This looks like a good spot," said Link. They had stopped near the far east wall where people weren't too abundant. "Do you want to dance?"

Zelda grinned as she replied, "Mmhm."

This was the two best friends' first dance with anyone; they were a bit nervous. Link put his arm around Zelda's waist with care while Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. After they had found the right position, they started to dance. Everything was graceful until Zelda accidentally stepped on Link's foot. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, blushing.

"That's alright," Link said, beaming. "You're doing fine."

Malon was standing by the refreshments table. The long table had a lovely white cloth over it. There were all sorts of appetizers crowded on top of the table: shrimp, lobster, caviar, champagne, wine (of course anyone under 18 couldn't have alcoholic beverages), gourmet crackers, duck sauce, grapes, gourmet cheese, and Hylian bread. Of course that was only one of the many refreshment tables scattered along the walls of the ball room. Though the scent of the royal food was so enticing, Malon had to keep her eye on the two friends dancing; looking for just the right moment to give Saria the signal. Ruto and Navi were watching from different angles; Ruto behind the raspberry curtains and Navi in the crystal chandelier above. A look of disgust appeared on Malon's face as Link and Zelda started to dance closer.

Zelda laid her head upon Link's shoulder as they danced gracefully. A smile crept upon Link's face as he felt her so close to him. "There, you've got the hang of it," he told her softly with enthusiasm.

"You have, too," Zelda replied, closing her eyes. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Link agreed. "And I'm glad your father doesn't force us to dance in a prominent place among the people. We can just dance where ever."

"Mmhm. But my father says that when I turn eighteen I'll have to dance in a prominent place. And I'll have to dance with foreign princes," Zelda informed, her voice growing downcast.

A look of jealousy crept upon Link's face. "Other...guys?"

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh. "But that's a long ways away. I'll probably find some way to get out of it by then." She had a slight chuckle in her voice.

The boy started to feel better. "Yep, you always do find a way out of things," he laughed, lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

Feeling that, the princess blushed.

Behind the curtain, Ruto had grown furious. "Did you see what he just did?" she mouthed to Malon. Malon nodded with a scowl.

Up in the chandelier, Navi was growing impatient. "When are you going to do something embarrassing?" she asked testily, though she knew that they could not hear her.

As Princess Zelda rested her head upon Link's shoulder, something caught her eye. Through the crowd she could see her father dancing...with Impa! "Haha, look!" she laughed. She and Link stopped dancing.

"What?" Link asked, looking around.

"There!" Zelda exclaimed, pointing over in the direction of her father and bodyguard.

When Link caught sight of Impa and the king, he chuckled. "That's funny! I never thought I'd seem _them_ dance. You don't think anything fishy's going on, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all," she replied. Then she put her hand on Link's shoulder and they began to dance again.

As Link and Zelda danced, more people started to crowd around them, though they weren't noticed. Soon people were backing into them as they danced with their loved ones.

"It's getting too crowded in here!" Link exclaimed, trying to be heard over the loud noise. They ceased dancing and struggled to get out of everyone's way.

"Yes!" Zelda agreed. "I can barely breathe!"

"Then let's go out on the terrace," the boy suggested. "It's not crowded there."

"Alright!" Zelda agreed. The two wormed their way out of the crowd and onto the terrace. Navi, Ruto, and Malon followed them, quickly ducking into the bushes.

Link and Zelda were literally the only ones out there, save Malon and co. But they could breathe in the cool night air and hear the sounds of chirping crickets. Princess Zelda leaned over the rail and gazed out over her father's vast kingdom.

"One day this will all be yours," Link said, coming up beside her.

She turned to Link in surprise, but then her sapphire eyes clouded over. "Yeah, I know. It scares me."

Link put an arm around her, both to comfort her and to keep her warm. "Don't worry," he said, looking into her eyes. "You'll be a wonderful ruler."

"B-but what if I mess up?" Zelda asked anxiously.

"Don't worry," the boy replied in a soothing voice. "You'll learn many things before then. Everything will be fine."

The princess gulped as she nodded. "Alright, I won't worry," she promised. Then she looked back out over the balcony. All was silent for a while.

"I hope I will still be your best friend years from now," Link told her, breaking the silence.

Zelda turned to him and put her delicate hand over his. "Don't worry," she said with a smile. "You'll always be my best friend."

Link beamed. "And you'll always be mine." After another stretch of silence, Link spoke again. "Speaking of friends, Saria and Mido are friends."

Zelda tilted her head. "Really? How do you know that?" she inquired.

"Well," Link began, trying not to feel lovesick because of her head tilting. "I went to the Kokiri Village and I sorta spied on them. They were talking and then suddenly they did something weird. I've never seen anything like it before. They like touched each other's lips with their own. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah," Zelda replied slowly, nodding. "I barely remember my father and mother do that when I was young. Why do people do that?"

"I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "Maybe it's some sign of friendship."

"Well we're friends. Do you think...we should try it?" she asked curiously.

"Do _you _want to?" Link asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"If you want to," Princess Zelda replied, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Alright," the boy agreed cheerfully. "This'll be kinda weird." After a short pause, the two started to lean closer to each other. The crickets sang joyously as inch by inch they drew closer to one another. When their faces were approximately 3 inches apart, they puckered their lips and closed their eyes; though they weren't too sure exactly what they were doing. Slowly they moved closer until finally their lips locked. Shocked by the feeling, they immediately drew away. They both gave each other queer looks before anyone spoke.

"That felt...weird," Zelda remarked slowly.

"Yeah," Link agreed with a nod of his head. "Do you...want to try again?"

"I guess," Zelda replied, unsure. They started to draw close to each other. Once both were sure of their target, their eyes shut and their lips puckered up. Their hearts beat fast as their lips met again; they didn't break away, though. Suddenly, Zelda tilted her head and firmly pressed her lips against Link's, turning the little friendly kiss into a passionate smooch. Neither of them understood why they felt so warm inside as they stood in the cold night air.

Malon, Ruto, and Navi's jaws dropped (well is Navi had a jaw it would drop). But then they remembered their plan so they started to wave furiously in the direction of the spotlight tower.

Saria saw the signal, though she couldn't tell what Link and Zelda were doing. She jumped up and took hold of the heavy wooden switch. With all her might, she thrust it down, sending a beam of brilliant light down. The light shown upon Link and Zelda, catching the attention of all who was attending the ball (which was nearly all of the kingdom of Hyrule).

A shocked, simultaneous gasp could be heard from all corners of Hyrule. Hearing it, Link and Zelda thrust away from each other to see all the guests staring at them. Their faces immediately turned a deep shade of red and they started to back away.

"Zelda!" the king bellowed, making his way out to the terrace.

"I-I can explain!" little Princess Zelda stuttered, sweat pouring down her face.

"It was all my fault!" Link exclaimed, taking the blame. "We were just seeing how a kiss felt!"

"Not in front of Hyrule you don't!" the king yelled, his face turning red with anger. "Embarrassing my daughter in front of all my people! I should have you arrested."

"No!" Zelda shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Link's my best friend!"

"Come, Zelda," Impa said, coming out from the crowd. Much to Zelda's distress, the Sheikah grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her away.

"No, Link!" the little princess cried, reaching for her best friend. "Link!" she choked on her tears.

Link's heart almost broke watching his best friend being hauled away. "Zelda!" Now he too started to cry.

"We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow," the king said through his teeth. Then he walked out of the terrace, shut the doors, and locked Link out. Then the spotlight went out.

Link fell to his knees and cried. "Why? Why! Zelda's my best friend! I would never hurt her! Now he's never going to let me play with her again!"

Malon, Ruto, Saria, and Navi snickered. "It's alright, Link," Malon said, coming out of the bushes. "You still have me."

Link looked up in horror. Then Navi flew out of the bush. "And me," the fairy added.

"And me," declared Ruto highhandedly, jumping out from the bush.

"And me!" Saria called up from the tower.

Link looked up and gasped. "You!" he shouted. "You exposed us to Hyrule! It's all _your _fault the king is mad!"

"No really," Malon giggled. "You were the one who gave Zelda a big smooch."

"Stop!" the boy cried. "I didn't know! Leave me alone! I reject ALL of you!"

Saria, Ruto, and Navi were about to protest but Malon stopped them. "C'mon, girls. We'll visit him in prison tomorrow and then we can bug him."

So the O.G.S. left Link to cry alone in the night.

**Author's note: Wow, this is the first author note I'm doing for this story, isn't it? Well I'd just like to say that for the kissing scene, I had to get me and a big Stitch plushy and measure the distance between our faces with a ruler, LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And please no flames!**


	9. Impa's Talk with Zelda

Chapter 9- Impa's Talk with Zelda

Zelda lay on her bed wearing her white cotton nightgown and night cap. As she lay under the soft covers, she mourned. She wished she and Link had never tried kissing. Then they would still be able to play together. She knew her father had a terrible temper and she was afraid to think of what he might do to her best friend. As she turned on her side, a small tear drop trickled down her cheek and splashed down on the covers.

At that moment, Impa came in. Seeing how sad the little princess looked, she took a seat on the side of her bed. "Don't worry, Zelda, it's all for the best," she comforted.

"Impa, you've always been like a mother to me," she sniffed. "But this time I have to say it: you're wrong! Link getting put in prison just 'cause we kissed isn't for the best!"

"I don't think Link will be put in prison," Impa said, stroking the little girl's golden hair. "And I won't let the king forbid you from playing with him. You two have too special of a friendship for me to let that happen."

Another tear rolled down Zelda's cheek, except this time it was because of joy. "You mean it? I'll still get to play with Link?"

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure you do," Impa promised.

Hearing those words comforted little Princess Zelda. "Thanks, Impa," she said with a smile.

"But I do have one question," the Sheikah began, the tone of her voice becoming strict. "Why _were_ you two kissing anyways?"

Zelda laughed. "Well, you see, Link said he saw Mido and Saria kissing. We thought it was some sign of friendship. So we tried, oblivious to the fact that little kids aren't supposed to do that. We had no idea a light would come on, and I still don't know how it did," she explained.

"How did kissing Link feel?" Impa asked, curiously.

Princess Zelda beamed. "Wonderful," she replied dreamily. "Like nothing I had ever experienced before." Then her voice turned frank. "It was kind of weird, too."

"Haha, that's the Zelda I knew since you were born," Impa chuckled. "But let me ask you something else. How do you honestly feel about your little friend Link?"

Hearing that, little Zelda's face turned red. "I-I know I can tell you anything," she began nervously. Then, letting out a sigh, she continued. "So I'll tell you the truth. I'm not sure. Sometimes I feel shy around him but most of the time I don't. I felt this weird feeling while we kissed, like it was meant to be or something. I don't really know how to describe it."

"Hmm," Impa said thoughtfully. "That is strange."

Suddenly, Zelda felt herself start to cry. "Oh, Impa, I love Link!" she sobbed. "I don't know what I will do if I can't ever seem him again! I love him _so_ much that it hurts!"

"Shhh," the Sheikah whispered soothingly. "Calm down, calm down. I won't let that happen. I promise. You'll be able to grow up with him and everything will be fine."

Zelda calmed down a bit and nodded. "Thank you," she said weakly. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Impa quietly tiptoed out so she wouldn't wake her. While Zelda slept, she had a strange dream.

_Everything was decorated white in the castle chapel. Millions of people sat in the pews. 18 year old Link stood at the end of the row, in a black version of his tunic. He had a nervous smile on his handsome face. Next to him stood Talon, the closest thing he had to a father. There was a minister behind a gold and white podium. Then, melodious music started to play from the organ that Malon was playing. 18 year old Zelda came down the isle with a shimmering white dress that's tail dragged on the white carpet. Beside her stood her father, the king of Hyrule, clothed in royal garments. They came down the isle gracefully. When they got to the end, Zelda stood next to Link. Then the minister started to speak. After they made their vows and said their 'I do's', the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Link turned to Zelda and wrapped his arms around her slender figure. When they brought their lips together, everyone started to cry. Malon almost stopped playing the organ because the tears were too heavy. Everything was just wonderful._

Zelda woke up abruptly. When she realized that it had all been a dream, she called for Impa. Impa came rushing in. "What is it, Zelda?" she asked urgently.

"I had the most wonderful dream!" Princess Zelda exclaimed. "Me and Link were 18 and we were getting married!"

"That's nice," Impa said, patting her on the head.

Suddenly, Zelda remembered the predicament yesterday. "Where's Link?" she asked urgently.

"He's in the throne room with your father," Impa replied calmly.

"What?!" Zelda screamed, jumping out of bed. "I'm not going to let Daddy hurt my poor Link!" And without even changing out of her nightgown, she raced out.

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 9. Sorry it was a little short, but I hope you liked it. Wow, this story has only like a few chapters left to go before it's finished. Then I can start working on those other stories...Anyways, please review! And no flames please!**


	10. The Punishment

Chapter 10 - The Punishment

Link stood before the king of Hyrule, timid and shaking. The king gave him a cold, stern glance as he sat up in his throne. "Tell me, Link son of Knight Rolez, why did you seduce my daughter in front of my whole kingdom?"

"I didn't seduce her!" Link exclaimed in defense. "I don't even know what that means! All I did was kiss her!"

"And that's just awful!" the king roared. "You are only ten years old!"

"I thought it was just a sign of friendship!" the boy cried, stepping forward. "And Zelda's my best friend!"

"Not anymore she isn't!" his highness bellowed. "You are never allowed to see Princess Zelda again! Go back to your forest or die in what ever way seems most suitable to you!"

It was over. Malon had won. Link would never be able to see Zelda again. And there was nothing he could do about it. He found himself falling to his knees and weeping.

"No!" came a harsh, female voice. Link and the king looked to the door in surprise. There Princess Zelda stood, in her nightgown and night cap, with a stern look on her face. "I won't let you do that!" She rushed in, followed by Impa. Link got up, just to be enveloped in Zelda's embrace. "Oh, Link," she sobbed. "I'll never let my father punish you! You're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend, too," Link said with tears of joy. He gently patted her on the back.

"I don't understand!" the king exclaimed, utterly confused. "Zelda, wouldn't you want this boy punished after what he did to you?"

Princess Zelda released Link and came up to her father. "No, Daddy, you don't understand. Link didn't kiss me against my own free will. We both agreed to try kissing 'cause we though it's what friends do. And we're best friends." Link came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, best friends," the little Hylian boy put in, looking over at Zelda.

"So it was all a misunderstanding?" the king asked, in an outraged tone.

"Yes," Impa replied, approaching the throne. "An innocent little misunderstanding."

The king cracked a relieved smile and wiped the sweat off his brow. "What a relief. I really didn't want you to be banned from here, son," he told Link kindly. "You're the hero of Hyrule and my daughter's best friend after all."

"Oh, thank you, your highness!" Impa exclaimed. She was so happy and relieved that she accidentally hugged the old king. Realizing her mistake, she quickly stepped back and apologized. "Sorry, sir."

The king nodded then turned to Link and Zelda. "I'm sorry about this. You see, I thought Zelda wanted you to be punished. I was so oblivious to your distress, Zelda. Please forgive me."

Link and Zelda nodded and replied simultaneously, "We do."

The king beamed, relieved that he was so easily forgiven. Then, suddenly he realized something. "What are you doing in your nightgown, young lady?" he asked strictly.

Zelda's face suddenly turned crimson. "I-I was in such a hurry to get down here that I guess I forgot to change. I'll be right back!" She quickly scurried out of the throne room.

The king snapped his fingers and a servant rushed in. The servant had combed-back black hair, light eyebrows, and lines on his pale face. He wore a gold and white uniform and brown leather boots. "Yes your highness?" he asked meekly.

"Yes, Hasulfel, would you please bring tea and cakes for this special occasion?" the king asked.

"Yes, your highness," Hasulfel replied, bowing. Then he turned and raced out.

Five minutes later, Zelda rejoined the group. She was wearing a simple yellow dress that went down to her knees. It had white lacing on the neck line.

"Hi, Zel, you look pretty," Link commented with a grin.

Zelda blushed. "Well, you look handsome in your usual green tunic," she said, trying not to be shy.

Just then, Hasulfel returned with a cart of cakes and tea. He set the cart in the middle of the throne room, and then left.

"Eat, drink, be merry!" the king exclaimed, rising from his throne. So he, Impa, Link, and Zelda, gathered around the cart and did just that.

"Wow, this is great!" Link exclaimed, crumbs falling out from his mouth. "I've never tasted cakes like these before!"

"That's because they're Hylian cakes," Zelda said, turning to him and lightly tapping the tip of his cute nose.

Impa snickered, trying not to spit out her mouthful of tea. That would be very impolite.

"You know, you still _are_ entitled to a punishment, Mr. Link," the king said, taking a sip of his tea.

A look of worry came over Impa, Zelda, and Link's faces. "I am?" Link asked nervously, gulping.

"Yes," the king answered, his face becoming strict. "And I have just the perfect one for you. Impa and I have to attend a meeting soon and I don't want to leave Zelda unattended. Your punishment is you must baby sit Zelda today in Hyrule Field. Think you can handle it, or would you rather have K.P. duty for a year?"

A broad smile came across Link's face. "No, I can handle it!" he exclaimed, looking over at the king and then at Zelda. "I've got to speak to her anyways."

"Alright, then," the king said. "After we finish our cakes and tea, you take her out to Hyrule Field. But make sure to protect her!"

"Oh, I will!" the boy promised. "I'll risk my life to protect my Zelda!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter, I didn't know what else to write. Anyways, I hoped you like it. Chapter 11 will be the last, and I hope it will be longer than this. **


	11. The Happy End

Chapter 11 - The Happy End

Impa and the king walked through Hyrule Gardens, on their way to the meeting room. Suddenly three small girls and a fairy passed them. They suddenly halted and stopped the girls. "Just a minute, ladies," the king said with sternness. Malon, Ruto, Saria, and Navi suddenly halted and gulped. "A guard told me that he saw you-" he pointed to Saria,"-in the spotlight tower yesterday."

Saria gulped. "Yeah," she replied nervously, slowly looking up at the king.

"And," Impa added to the other girls. "Link told me that you were responsible for exposing him and the princess to all of Hyrule."

"Um..." the girls began, backing away.

"So I think you need to be punished," the king began, his mustache twitching.

"NO!!!!!!" the girls cried. "DON'T PUT US IN JAIL!!!!!!!! WE'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!!!!!"

* * *

"Grass detail," said Malon, rolling her eyes. The Other Girls Society walked down the path to Hyrule Field with clippers in their hands.

"I can't believe we have to trim all of Hyrule Field by hand," Saria said in disbelief.

"Well, it was either that or a day in prison," Navi reminded, struggling to carry the clippers with her wings.

"I'd rather spend a day in prison," Ruto said. "At least I wouldn't have to work."

At that moment, Link and Zelda passed them. The two friends were holding hands and they had happy smiles on their faces.

"Link!" Malon exclaimed. "Have you decided which one of us you want?" She had an eager expression on her face as she waited for the boy to speak.

At first Link looked confused, but then a grin appeared on his face. He dropped the princess' hand. "Yep," he replied, wrapping his arm around Zelda. "This one." He turned to Zelda and smiled.

"What?!" Ruto exclaimed. "None of us?!"

Link shook his head vigorously. "Nope."

A look of disappointment came on Malon's face, but then she perked up. "Oh, well. My prince will come _some _day."

"And I'll just marry that Zora my father wanted me to marry. He is kinda cute and nice," Ruto said, a small smile appearing.

"I love Mido!" Saria screamed joyously. "I can't wait to go back to the Kokiri Village and see him!" She fell to the ground and started to vigorously cut the grass.

"I'll always be your friend Link," Navi said kindly. "You too, Princess Zelda."

Link and Zelda beamed. They were so thankful that the turmoil was finally put to an end. The Other Girls Society was now out of existence. They thanked the girls and then started to head for the river bank. As they walked away, they heard the girls cry from a distance, "We wish you luck!"

For the rest of the morning, Link and Zelda played in the sand of the river bank. Link really wanted to go swimming but the water was too chilly to be bearable. So they drew with sticks in the sand.

"Hey, look!" Zelda exclaimed, poking around in the sand with her stick. Link rushed to her and kneeled beside her.

"What is it, Zel?" he asked.

The young princess pointed to the sand with her stick. A little sand crab was hobbling along, carrying a blue shell on its back. "Isn't it cute?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah," Link agreed with a smile. "But I've seen cuter."

Zelda cocked her head. "Really? What?" she inquired curiously.

Link beamed. "You," he replied, gently touching her cheek with the back of his index finger.

Her face suddenly turned bright red. But then she grinned mischievously as she got up on her knees. "Why you little!" she began. Then she pushed against his chest playfully. It wasn't a hard push, but it made Link lose his balance. With a yelp, he plunged into the icy river. Zelda gasped and rushed to the edge. "Link, are you okay?" she asked urgently.

"C-c-cold," Link shivered, trying to stay above water. Zelda reached her hand out for him to grab. Link thought of pulling her in after him, but the water was too cold for someone he cared so much about. So he grabbed her hand and let her pull him up.

"Oh, Link, I'm so sorry!" Zelda apologized. "Well, you did want to go swimming."

Link started to shiver. "Y-y-yeah. Let's go in the sun." Princess Zelda helped him off the ground and the two left the bank. They didn't have to search very far to find a patch of sunlight. Link lay down on the soft grass, brushing his soggy hair out of his eyes. "This is much better," he said, taking a deep breath. The princess sat beside him and stroked his hair.

"You're my best friend, Link," the princess said softly. "But I have something on my mind right now, and it's troubling me. Do you mind if I share it with you?"

Link sat up and gave her a curious stare. "Of course I don't mind. Zel, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Alright," Zelda said, taking in a deep breath. Her face had suddenly turned red and her heart was beating fast. At length she spoke. "Well...I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this...I hope this won't make you angry...um..." Suddenly she gave up and hung her head.

Link looked at her with a confused look. He gently lifted up her chin with his hand and stared into her sad little eyes. "Zelda," he whispered. "You can tell me anything."

Suddenly the princess burst out with emotions. She wrapped her arms around the wet little boy and squeezed him firmly. Tears streamed down her cheeks and splashed down onto his tunic. "Oh, Link, the truth is I love you!"

Link's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever told him that before and now his best friend was telling him. He had loved her ever since he had met her, but was too afraid to tell her. Now he wasn't. He found himself crying out of joy. "Oh, Zelda, I love you too!" he exclaimed, returning the embrace.

Zelda quickly drew back from the hug. She noticed that Link's face was a brilliant shade of red, as was her's. She was so surprised that she didn't believe it was reality. She thought she had strayed into a dream. "Really?" she asked. "This isn't a dream? You really love me?"

"Mmhm," Link replied, nodding. He was trying to brave and not burst out in tears again.

"I-I-I can't believe it," Zelda exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

Link gently took Zelda's hands off her eyes. "Believe it," he whispered. Zelda's face was stained with tears but she had a twinkle of joy in her eyes. She was too overjoyed and was crying so hard that she couldn't even talk. So Link just took her in his lap and spoke to her. "I've loved you ever since I met you. I had to leave the only person that was ever nice to me and go out into the big world. You were the first person that showed kindness to me. I guess I became emotionally latched to you." There was a long pause of silence before anyone spoke.

"I love you!" Zelda cried. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"And I love you too," Link replied, beaming. He stood up, bringing the princess up with him. Then he faced her and held her hands in his. "I'm going to make you a promise right now. I'm never going to look at another girl again. I've found the one. I'm going to wait for you and stay true to you forever. And when we grow up we can get married."

Zelda's tears finally ceased. She wiped her tear stained cheek on her shoulder. "Me too," she said. "You're my guy, and I'm going to wait until we're old enough to get married. I'll always stay true to you."

A grin appeared on the boy's face. "Want to seal it with a kiss?" he asked.

Zelda looked to the ground, embarrassed. Then she nodded slightly. Link placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up. He stared into her gorgeous blue eyes for only a second before he made his move. He brought his face up to her's and firmly enclosed his lips around her's. He felt Zelda's lips pucker up against his and return the sweet kiss.

On top of the hill overlooking the two, the king and Impa watched. They were lying on lawn chairs and sipping lemonade. The meeting that they had attended was adjourned early so they went out there to relax. "It's that cute?" the king asked, stirring his lemonade with his straw.

"Yes," Impa agreed, taking the straw out of her mouth. "There certainly is **a link between them**."

THE END

**Author's Note: Finally finished! Sorry if it was too short! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
